


[Vid] Teardrop

by abby82



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Prompts in Panem, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby82/pseuds/abby82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, love is a verb/love is a doing word</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Teardrop

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Prompts in Panem challenge 2013 on Tumblr (Round 3: Expressions in Everlark--Choose Your Own Adventure)
> 
>  **Song:** "Teardrop" by Jose Gonzalez  
>  **Source:** The Hunger Games (2012)  
>  **Length:** 3:10 minutes  
>  **Availability:** Download | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTU3jyaT__s) | [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/149937266) | [LJ](http://abby82.livejournal.com/63350.html) | [Tumblr](http://planetstarclaw.tumblr.com/post/139224811482/title-teardrop-vidder-abby82planetstarclaw)

[](https://vgy.me/kq5wYD.jpg)


End file.
